Romance on the Battlefield
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring various Star Wars pairings.


Rex slammed his fist into his brother's stomach. The man doubled over, his hands clenching his heaving sides. Rex stepped up and finished him off with an uppercut to his jaw. The clone dropped to the ground, his body curled up in a ball. The bell sounded.

Rex extended a hand. "We'll need to work on your close combat skills." He told him. "We don't want you caught unprepared." _Unless they shoot you. Then there is truly nothing you can do._ His inner voice whispered.

The clone scrambled to his feet, ignoring Rex's hand. He slunk off of the ring, disappearing into the crowd surrounding it.

Coric came up to the edge of the ring. "And Captain Rex is our reigning champion! Who would like to challenge him for his crown?"

Rex bent over, resting his hands on his knees.

Kix had suggested a fight night of sorts. Just to test our skills, he'd claimed. Nothing serious. No blasters, no knives. Just hand to hand combat.

The men had seemed really excited about the idea. So, Rex had let them. It gave them a chance to relax. To practice their skills.

Fives had goaded him into participating. He'd said that it wasn't truly a fight without their brave Captain.

Rex had rolled his eyes. Then he taught his friend a lesson, best of three. The ARC trooper hadn't stood a chance.

He scanned the crowd of men. None of them seemed eager to challenge their Captain. Not after he'd just beaten that shiny. Poor thing. Rex heard that he was a good shot with the blaster.

"I would love to." A familiar voice rang out above the noise. The crowd parted as a female stepped through. Rex straightened. A small smiled tugged on his lips.

Ahsoka Tano stepped up to the ring.

Coric whistled. "Welcome Commander!"

She forced a smile. "Hey Coric." Her eyes met Rex's. They seemed angry.

Rex tilted his head. His commander wasn't due til tomorrow. General Skywalker had sent her on a solo recon mission. She'd sounded so excited when she'd told him. She'd referred to it as her 'chance' to prove herself to skyguy.

"Wanna get knocked off your high horse, champion?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Ohhhhh," The clones shouted. Kix smirked at Rex. "Are you going to take that Captain?"

Rex looked at Ahsoka. Her body was tense. He noticed a bruise on her arm. It hadn't been there a couple of days ago.

"I accept your challenge." He said aloud.

Kix gave her quick run down of the rules. Rex tuned him out, focusing only on Ahsoka.

No lightsaber. No blasters. No force.

Her orange skin seemed to be paler than normal. Her montrals drooped.

Just a pair of fists and legs. The fight ended when the bell sounded.

She nodded quickly. As if she wanted Kix to shut up and start the fight already.

Rex frowned. Her entire demeanor spoke of a tired Jedi. She had no business being in this ring.

Ahsoka reluctantly relinquished her lightsabers to Coric and joined him in the middle. She stretched her arms, flexing her muscles. Rex licked his lips, tasting the cracked ridges and dry blood from previous fights.

They both knew what the men were waiting for.

Could their Captain beat a Jedi?

Correction. Could Captain Rex beat Commander Tano, his superior officer and Jedi Padawan?

Rex knew Ashoka wasn't willing to give it to him. He could see her already tasting her victory, her feet stomping with impatience.

The bell sounded.

They circled each other, watching the other with wary eyes. Rex weighed his options. Ashoka was a well rounded opponent. She fought with two sabers and had the predatory instincts of a togruta. Her only weakness was her loyalty to her friends, which wouldn't help him in this case. Rex noted the bags under her eyes, her whole body tense.

This fight would be interesting.

She made the first move. Two punches to the stomach and then a uppercut to the jaw. He easily avoided them and tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her. She leapt back, barely avoiding his leg. They circled each other, eyes watching for a misstep.

One mistake and they'd pounce.

She made the first mistake. Her leg stumbled. Rex dove for it, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Then he realised his first mistake.

She'd faked it.

She kicked at his face, driving him back. Then she was up, grappling with her hands. Each struggling for the upperhand. Then she caught him, sweeping him up onto her shoulder.

Ashoka saw Coric raise his hand to press the bell, and she flipped him, slamming his body to the floor. A collective gasp echoed through the room. The bell sounded, signalling the end. Rex held up his hands for mercy. Her hand connected with his stomach and he gasped.

Her hands came down again and he caught them, holding her back. Her eyes were red.

"Enough!" He yelled. "You've won!"

He saw Ahsoka's anger melting away. It wasn't as fast as he would have liked, but it was something. She yanked her hands away from him and stood up. She aimed a final kick at his side and he rolled away from her.

As she stepped back from him, Rex put a hand to his mouth. He tasted blood.

This wasn't Ahsoka.

"I hate you." He spat.

She lifted her proud head higher.

"Good."

She turned on her heel and the crowd of men parted for her. Her sabers flew to her hand and she clipped them to her belt. Rex felt his blood boil, watching her lithe body saunter away.

As if she hadn't just slammed him to the dirt. Her friend. She slammed one of her closest friends to the dirt and walked away as if nothing happened.

What had that mission done to her?

He needed to calm her down. If she walked away now, Rex knew that there would be deadly consequences. They'd find some vod shaken in a corner, stammering out some story about a angry Jedi.

If only he knew another way to defeat her.

Then it hit him. Her weakness was staring Rex right in the eyes.

He knew how to bring Ahsoka back.

"I want a rematch."

She stopped. The room went silent.

Rex ignored Kix's outstretched hand. Reaching forward, he steadied himself against the rings.

"Same rules. Same ring. Just you and me."

He heard the men's voices rumble. The air tasted of fear. Were they afraid for him? Or afraid for her?

She turned. Hesitated. Licking his lips, Rex laid the trap.

"What, you afraid of losing to a clone?"

Ashoka bared her teeth, her sharp canines smiling barbarically.

"Challenge accepted."

The clones parted for her as she came back, tossing her weapons to Kix. He barely caught them, stumbling back in surprise.

She slipped through the bars. The buzzer sounded. Immediately, she launched herself at him. This time Rex was ready for her. He stepped to one side and caught her neck as she went past him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, squeezing her

"Relax." Rex said. "Relax, Ashoka."

She fought him, her head twisting around to bite him. He tightened his hold, diverting her attention to his hands. She tried scratching him and was foiled by his armor. Rex felt her panic rising. The force brushed him, trying to attack his arms. " _No,"_ He told it. " _This is for her own good._ "

He raised his head. 50 pairs of eyes stared back.

"What are you looking at?" Rex croaked. He infused his voice with menace. _Go away_.

The clones took the hint, leaving the training grounds as silently as they had come. Coric and Kix stood warily beside the rails. Rex left them, knowing that it would take years before he'd be able to get them to leave. Especially with their commander in this state of mind.

Instead, he focused on Ashoka. The fight was slowly leaving her, sapping her body of its strength. She only stood because of his hold on her. He relaxed his arms.

"Ahsoka, breathe." He said softly.

Ashoka's body relaxed. Her breathing slowed as she calmed down. She lifted her head towards his. He looked down at her, concerned.

Her tired eyes found his. "I'm sorry Rex."

He waited a beat before releasing his hold, steading her with his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ashoka buried her head into his chest. "I don't know what came over me."

"You are alright." he reassured her. "This doesn't change anything."

She lifted her head and studied him. He stared back, feeling the force prod his thoughts. _I still have your back._ He told it. _We all mess up sometimes. Jedi aren't an exception to that rule._

"I killed them."

Rex inhaled.

"On the mission. They made me kill them." Ahsoka blinked, fighting back tears.

Rex shuddered. "Don't think about it."

"But-"

"Would they have killed you if you didn't?" He demanded.

Her chest heaved. "Yes, but I could have saved them! If I wasn't so afraid-"

"But you were." He finished. "And that's okay. There's no sense in beating yourself up about the past. It doesn't change anything."

She hesitated.

"Trust me. I _know_." He whispered.

Her eyes softened. "Thanks Rex."

"Anytime Ahsoka."

Coric and Kix approached behind them. Ahsoka took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she turned to face them. Instantly, the little kid disappeared. There was only a battle scarred Commander. Rex felt his heart ache.

Kix gave Ahsoka back her lightsabers. "Let me see that arm." He said briskly. Coric opened his med kit.

She waved off the medic's attentions. "I'm alright guys." She said dryly. "Rex needs it more than I do."

"But-" Kix hesitated. He glanced over at Rex. " _Do something!"_ He mouthed.

Rex shook his head. "Let her be Kix."

Coric frowned. Kix set his jaw, clearly annoyed. Ashoka looked at Rex gratefully. "Thanks Rex."

His eyes softened. "Anytime Commander."

She nodded and turned back to Kix. "No offense Kix. I just need some space."

Kix gave her a grim nod. "We're here for you Commander."

She smiled wanly. Rex watched her go, her proud shoulders slumped.

Coric shook his head. "I don't want to know what she's done."

Rex slipped his helmet over his head, shielding his thoughts from his medics. Coric's comment could go for anyone of the clones and Jedi fighting in this war.

It was time for it all to end.

* * *

Wow. This was more angst-y than I thought It would be. I apologize if the fighting doesn't make any sense, I was trying something new.

I feel as if with so much violence, Ahsoka must of had a breakdown of sorts eventually. I mean, c'mon. She's a teenager. They aren't meant to be in wars.

This is where I will post fic's about various pairings. If you have any pairings/fics that you would love to see, let me know! I will try my best to fulfill your requests.

I was inspired by Jade Max and Queen's lovely collections of one-shots, so if you liked this then go check out their lovely fics.

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
